Insomnia
by Prinzessin Kiwi
Summary: Saki Hanajima has always had her suspicions regarding the oddities of the Souma family. One night while staying over, unable to sleep, Saki puts her theories to the test, and the results, though inconclusive, were well worth the trouble. PWP


_**Title: Insomnia**_

_**Author: Prinzeßin Kiwi**_

_**Original Anime/Manga: Fruits Basket**_

_**Type(s): Cannon, Oneshot**_

_**Genre(s): Hentai, Romance**_

_**Content Rating: M/X**_

_**Summary: Saki Hanajima has always had her suspicions regarding the oddities of the Souma family. One night while staying over, unable to sleep, Saki puts her theories to the test, and the results, though inconclusive, were well worth the trouble. Shigure/Saki**_

_**WARNING: The following fanfiction contains sexual content and may be disturbing to some readers. Reader discretion is advised.**_

_**Disclaimer: Fruits Basket belongs to Natuski Takaya. I make no claim to it whatsoever. This is purely a fan-made story. –Kiwi**_

Saki laid quietly in bed, her dear Touru next to her, and the tomboyish Arisa on the opposite side of the bed.

At first she was relaxed, content to lay next to the two, listening to their soft snores and even breathing. But now, as she grew more and more exhausted, the comfort no longer sufficed. Frustrated at her inability to fall asleep, she got out of bed.

If she couldn't sleep, she could do something productive. Sort of.

Padding softly down the stairs, she relocated to the living room.

The Souma house was large, but somehow very homey. She'd met the head of he strange clan once, and seeing the older cousin of the two boys made her wonder hos this house managed to feel so much like a home.

She liked to think her Touru had something to do with that.

Alone, she allowed a small smile to appear on her face.

At first she was outraged at the fact that her own family had turned their backs to the girl in her time of need. That she'd had to risk her safety by staying with a group of relative strangers. Men, at that! But walking through this house and seeing everything that Touru had done, seeing how everyone tried, for that girl's sake... _that _was what made this house into a home. The boys knew that as well.

Finally at peace with the arrangement, as well as her house mates, Saki allowed this house to become like her own, and she was welcomed accordingly.

And so, like she owned the place, she flopped down on the sofa, and flipped on the television, volume turned down low.

The teen laid her head on the arm and kicked her feet up onto the seat beside her.

Maybe the television will lull her to sleep.

She flipped through the channels and eventually settled on an old movie. Leaning back, she watched the film.

Silently she sat, her eyes trained on the television. Unfortunately for her, the movie failed to make her sleepy; and the volume was too low to hear anything anyway.

Sighing in frustration, she banged her head against the arm of the couch, her mind running at 1000 miles a minute. Obviously she wouldn't be joining everyone in dream land any time soon.

Bored, she flicked the switch on the table lamp. Sitting up, she looked around for something to do.

Board game? Not by herself. Solitaire? No. Magazines were stupid. There were no video game systems in this house, and obviously there would be no TV or music. Her eyes landed on a book.

Out of options, she picked it up. It was small, but thick... Maybe 300 pages, paperback. A romance novel. "Sakura in Springtime; A novel by Shigure Souma." The girl smiled.

She hadn't told anyone, but she had read everything by Shigure. She'd read a book of hs once, and loved it. Since then, she'd researched all of the books he'd written and had gone out of her way to find and buy a copy of each one.

This book was new. In the front cover was a small note, probably from the publisher or editor or something. "First copy before it hits the shelves," it read. There was more to the letter, but she was uninterested.

Grinning with mild exitement, she repositioned herself so that the lamp-glow fell on the pages of the book. Turning to the first page, she began to read.

Groggily, Shigure pulled himself out of bed. Rubbing his eyes, he made his way to his private bathroom, his bladder desperately needing release.

As he relieved himself, he sighed, yawning, and ran his fingers through his shaggy hair.

Suddenly he heard the sound of a quiet giggle, his sensitive ears catching the noise even from the living room. Curious, he went to investigate.

To his surprise, the scary goth girl sat curled up on the sofa, an open book on her bent knees.

Her (surprisingly feminine) purple pajamas hugged her body cozily, and with the lamp-light he could see that her face was flushed and her nose was very nearly touching the pages.

_'She must _really_ like that book,'_ he thought, amused. He composed himself, straightening his robe and smoothing his bed-head. Breathing deeply, he stood up straight and rounded the corner.

...Only to run smack into the girl on the other side.

Saki felt the waves of a Souma in the dining room, but she couldn't see anyone in the door-way.

Curious, she put her book down and got up to investigate.

Silently, she padded across the living room, and through the door way, rubbing her eyes.

Blinded momentarily, she ran into the person on the other side.

"Sumimasen," she mumbled automatically, embarrassed at running straight into who she thought was her host. When she looked to check if he was alright, instead of a human as she thought, she found a large grey dog.

"Ano... Inu-san..." she blinked, confused, but pet the animal anyway as she looked through the dark room to check for Shigure.

"Shigure-san?" she called quietly. She could have sworn it was him that she felt. And the person she ran into was much taller that the dog. Maybe be jumped? She received no answer, so assumed that that must have been the case.

Shrugging it off, she called to the dog. "Come on, Inu-san. We are reading a book." Walking back to the living room, dog in tow, she repositioned herself on the sofa and continued to read.

As the dog laid his head on her lap, she couldn't help but think that Shigure was still close by, his waves bushing against hers intimately.

She also noticed that this dog produced no detectable waves of his own. She pondered this concept. Either this animal wasn't alive, or his aura was the one that she felt earlier. Which would be odd, considering the fact that it was practically identical to that of the older Souma man.

"_Are_ you Shigure, Inu-san?" she asked the animal, half expecting to receive a verbal response.

Instead the dog stared at her, wide eyed, his expression unreadable to the girl. His vibes, though, suggested that he was surprised.

She narrowed her eyes and dropped the subject. _'Hmmm...'_ she thought to herself, looking at the dog through the corner of her eye as she started reading again.

_'Fuck!'_ Shigure thought nervously, hoping that the girl didn't fully comprehend that it was him.

Her suspicion went out of mind as she read her book. His book, actually, he noted with pride.

Still, he was careful not to do anything "human-like", like speak, or transform. Taking precaution, he snuggled himself against the girl, hoping that the contact would keep him in this form.

Unfortunately with his nose right up against her crotch, he could smell her growing arousal, and it took all his effort not to bury his face between her legs and lick at the juices he was sure were flowing from there.

Whining quietly, he covered his nose with his paw, pressing his face into her stomach. Absent-mindedly, the young woman scratched his ears and he had to laugh at the irony of the situation. The one time a high-school girl was touching him happened to be the one time he didn't want her to.

In spite of her curious suspicions, she kept the dog on her lap. He didn't realize it, but she was aware that her own arousal affected him in kind. His vibes felt very human, and his emotions did not seem very animalistic. He was nervous and frustrated and while a normal dog would have gone for what he wanted, this one sat still, controlling his urges. Very human.

This wasn't the first time that she'd noticed something funny with the Souma household. She was aware that there was no hugging between them. Even Momiji, who was often seen hanging off of Touru never made contact with her other than the occasional hand-holding. All of the boys shy away at the prospect of physical contact with her, despite their obvious affection.

The small orange cat she often saw felt strangely like the carrot top. Looked like him, too.

She had her theories about the family, and she could tell that Touru knew something of the matter, although she never spoke of it. She was always quick to hold that cat.

Saki looked at the dog pressed into her warm body.

This family was very strange.

Suddenly, she decided to test her unlikely theory. Pushing the dog aside, she stood, walking toward the kitchen.

"I'm just going to get a drink of water, Inu-san," she addressed him deliberately. "I'll be back in a few minutes few minutes." Smiling secretly to herself, she went to the kitchen, taking her time as she made a glass of water, then drinking it's contents.

From her spot in the kitchen she saw the animal dash into the open bedroom door. She waited to see what or who would come out.

The goth walked to the room, peeking into the unclosed door to see, not surprisingly, Shigure Souma pulling on a fresh robe. She looked at the discarded clothing near the entry to the living room, then "Tsk"ed to herself.

"Shigure-san, do you know where the dog went?" she asked calmly, looking innocently at the older man.

_'Son of a bitch!'_ the man winced in his mind, his face smiling politely.

"Oh, Hanajima-chan," he greeted, "um, I think he may have gone into the bathroom." A lie.

Saki could sense that he was bluffing. "I see," she said, staring at him, her expression intimidating.

Shigure laughed and rubbed his neck. "What..." he cleared his throat, "what are you doing awake so late, Hanajima-chan? It is almost 3:00 in the morning."

The teen shrugged and turned around, walking into the living room. Relieved, Shigure followed her out, closing his door behind him.

"Why is your kimono on the floor over here, Souma-san?" Saki asked, calling him out. Not caring about an answer she continued back to the sofa.

"I can't sleep," she said as she sat down. "So far I've been reading your new book. It's very good."

Shigure sat next to his young guest. "Arigatou. I'm glad that you like it." He smiled and sat close.

"I wish the dog would come back. We were laying together. He was very well-behaved." She spoke softly, careful not to awaken the others.

Shigure blushed, "Yes, um, he was thoroughly trained." He turned on the TV.

Silently the two sat, the late night program only somewhat easing the tension between them.

"What is his name?" Saki asked.

Shigure paused, no answer. "You are very interested in that animal, Hanajima-chan."

She smiled, knowing that she had him. "He reminds me of you." She turned away but continued talking, "Did you know that you have the same vibes?" Saki asked, "You and that dog."

"Really?" he turned pale.

"Yes. In fact, earlier I ran into him and could have sworn it was you."

Shigure chuckled. "Silly," he mumbled. _'This girl has got me,'_ he panicked.

"Are you alright, Shigure san?" her game was fun and all, but this poor man was beginning to panic. She dropped the subject. She wasn't sure what she would do if she got him to admit, anyway.

The man smiled and touched her shoulder. "Are you worried?" Saki blushed as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Shigure-san..." she sighed softly and swallowed a lump as it formed in her throat.

She'd had a crush on the older man for over a year, and couldn't bring herself to stop his intimate movements.

The inu could smell her arousal again and was actually quite surprised. _'Oh my God, this girl really wants me.'_

Sleep deprivation made her act, and she pushed her long black hair from her face and leaned over to kiss him fully on the lips.

Shocked, the man pushed her away.

"Hanajima-chan, you can't do this," he scolded gently, despite the fact that he very much wanted to to continue.

She shook her head and kissed him again, careful not to let them have too much contact. I am 18 years old. I haven't had so much as a crush on any boys my age. Is it so bad to want _you_?" she asked, sitting close to him, with her hands on his shoulders.

_'Be careful what you wish for,'_ he thought, his heart racing. In spite of his control in his weaker form, somehow he couldn't bring himself to exact the same power of will.

"I dont think..."

"You look at me lustfully whenever I come. Why is it so hard to act?" Saki interrupted, her hand moving subtly up his leg.

The inu groaned, her movement did not go unnoticed. But... she was right. Sighing he pushed her against the arm of the couch. The girl smiled and laid back.

Keeping himself propped up on his hands, he kissed her, and then continued to kiss down her body.

Saki took it upon herself to unbutton her pajama top and allow him access to her her soft skin. He did not hold back.

Eagerly, he wrapped his lips around the peaks of her ample breasts and sucked, his right hand kneeding the other as his left hand slipped inside her elastic waist band.

"Shigure san!" she gasped as he slid his long fingers against her lips. Saki pushed her fingers through his long brown hair, and leaned her bead back.

"Shhh..." he ordered, kissing down her flat stomach. "we don't want anyone to hear you and come downstairs."

The girl was embarrassed and nodded. Biting her bottom lip, she held in her hasps as every touch inspired a new cry. She'd been imagining this day for a long time.

Every time that she bought one of his books, she would imagine the two of them in the stead of fictional characters. Just like Touru couldnt stop herself from loving that asshole, Kyou, nor Uo from falling for an older man, so, too could saki not be held accountable for finding her own Souma to love.

And love him, she did. Her heart beat erratically, and she lifted her hips and allowed him to undress her fully, leaving her damp pussy open for him to do with what he pleased.

Shigure wasted no time, and, like the inu he was, he buried his nose between her legs and began licking at the treat presented to him.

Saki clenched her eyes shut, breathing through clenched teeth to stop herself from screaming. She fisted his hair tightly, pulling him into her, and spread her legs to allow him better access.

Obediently, Shigure lapped at her clit and drank the juices which flowed from her. Keeping her legs apart, he delved his tongue inside of her and grinned inwardly when she dug her nails into his shoulders.

The woman wrenched her head from side to side, desperate to keep her silence. She was already so sensitive, and nearly lost it when the soft tongue inside her curled up to touch her g-spot.

Biting her lip hard enough to draw blood, she arched her back and rocked her hips up into the man's face.

Shigure could barely control himself long enough to please the girl, his gentle rocking into the plush cushion not working nearly as well as he had hoped it would. Using his fingers her hold her lips open, he dragged his tongue along her cunt from her dripping opening all the way to clit and then sucked on the bundle of nerves like his life depended on it.

The action pushed the teen over the edge and she let out a silent scream.

Happily, Shigure drank all traces of her orgasm before sitting up on his knees.

"You're gonna have to..." he partially explained, finishing with a hand gesture which told her to roll over.

Face flushed, she nodded, understanding the need for this position. Saki rolled over and leaned her chest against the arm of the couch.

Gripping her hips, Shigure pushed into dripping pussy doggy style and waited for her to adjust to his size.

Long ago she had broken her hymen, but the real thing was a much different experience. Thankfully, he pleasure overcame the pain of penetration. Her discomfort faded quickly and, impatiently, she rocked her hips back.

Shigure thought he was going to cum right then. Her quick recovery did not come quick enough, and the second she gave the OK he pulled out and slammed into her with abandon.

A rush of need swelled his cock as he rammed into her. He could feel his balls tighten and his thighs began to shake.

Saki laid her head down onto her arms and bit into her finger. Having not had a chance to come down from her previous orgasm, and the force of their actions had already brought her back up.

Shigure couldn't hold himself back any longer, and with a few more thrusts, he let himself go.

Pulling himself out, he exploded onto her her back. After allowing himself a moment to breathe, he pushed his fingers inside of the girl and began to milk her g-spot.

The extra stimulation was all Saki could take, and she did scream this time, around her hand as she bit into the flesh.

Her insides quivering, she came on the inu's skilled fingers.

Calming down, Saki leaned against the couch and rolled back over. "Sorry for screaming..." she apologized, exhaustion clear in her voice.

Chuckling, Shigure shrugged it off and kissed her forehead. "It's fine," he assured her. The girl nodded and closed her eyes. Within a moment she was gone.

Yawning loudly, she awoke, the late morning sunshine glaring angrily into her eyes from the open shades.

Saki rubbed her eyes and climbed out of the bed. Touru's bed. Fully dressed. She could feel the wetness between her legs, but there was no evidence as to last night's affair. If it existed at all.

Bewildered, she went down stairs.

Passing the couch, she saw nothing out of place. Not her book, no disrupted cushions to mark the night before.

She found the rest of the household eating around the dining room table, and sat down to join them.

"Ohayou, Hana-chan!" Touru greeted as she handed her a pre-made plate of breakfast. Saki smiled, and thanked her.

"Did you sleep well?" the young brunette asked, "you seemed very tired, so Uo-chan and I decided not to wake you."

The goth nodded and glanced at Shigure, who also seemed completely normal. She was seriously beginning to doubt that anything had really happened last night.

After breakfast her and Arisa gathered their things and went to leave. Uo had gotten a head start, and was already outside saying goodbye to Touru when the raven haired girl had gotten back downstairs. At the door, though, she was stopped.

Pulling her out of the view of Touru and Arisa, Shigure planted a surprise kiss on her full lips. Startled, she didn't respond. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Last night was fun. We should do it again." And then, like a one night stand, he gently pushed her out the door, but not without handing her the copy of his new book.

Once back in plain view, Shigure waved politely. "I hope you enjoy the rest of the book, Hanajima-chan!" Smiling slowly, Saki waved back, then walked out the door where she met up with Touru and Uo.

Saying goodbye to her dear friend, she made her way back home, promising to have another slumber party very, very soon.


End file.
